


*confused screaming*

by exit_pursuedbyOrpheus



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: ...or is that just me, Actual plot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst for days, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Group Chat Fic, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Nonbinary Stanley Uris, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Richie Tozier is His Own Warning, Texting, Trans Female Character, and thats on periodt, bc gay fics are always better than straight ones, bc i love writing angst, boris is their cousin, but - Freeform, even though im not funny, everything still happened with like it and the upside down and all that, i didnt know how to rate it so it might not be as bad as it sounds lol, i love my original characters already, im sorry i dont make the rules, im trash for these sorts of fics so im making one myself, lmao i love that that is a tag, love me some redemption arcs so thats happening, some aged-up character(s), somehow "mature" just sounds so intimidating right, stanley barber and stanley uris are cousins, sydney novak and beverly marsh are cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exit_pursuedbyOrpheus/pseuds/exit_pursuedbyOrpheus
Summary: THE LOSERS CLUB4.38 pmbeverly hills: somewhere right nowbeverly hills: bill denbrough is pushing a pull doortrashman: truer words have never been spokensatan: Well, really, what more could we expect at this point?denbruh: wow okay would u look at thatdenbruh: it seems like i need new frienddenbruh: friends who woNT BULLY MEed die: yeah lmao good luck with that
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Dina/Sydney Novak, Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Kotku/Pippa (The Goldfinch), Mike Hanlon/Original Female Character(s), Robin Buckley/Original Female Character(s), Stanley Barber/Lucas Sinclair, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky, Tommy Hagan/Steve Harrington/Carol Perkins, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 22
Kudos: 95





	1. guess im really doing this shit huh

**Author's Note:**

> usernames so far:
> 
> denbruh - Bill  
> trashman - Richie  
> ed die - Eddie  
> beverly hills - Beverly  
> benny - Ben  
> farmboy - Mike Hanlon  
> satan - Stanley Uris  
> im bored - Marie Snyder (original character)  
> kitty cat - Kotku  
> vodka aunt - Robin  
> soccer mom - Steve

**THE LOSERS CLUB**

**8.47 am**

**denbruh:** ugh i fucking hate creative writing

 **denbruh:** its too early for this shit

 **denbruh:** and on a friday?? now thats just cruel

 **farmboy:** no you don't Bill, you literally love to write

 **ed die:** yeah u once told me that it was the only thing keeping u from running away from derry

 **trashman:** wow am i the only one lowkey offended rn or

 **beverly hills:** no ur certainly not richie

 **beverly hills:** explain urself

 **trashman:** yeah explain urself billiam

 **trashman:** if that even is ur real name

 **denbruh:** dude u know its not

 **trashman:** u have no proof

 **benny:** except for like

 **benny:** his birth certificate 

**trashman:** well no one asked u ben!

 **benny:** oh

 **benny:** im sorry then :(

 **farmboy:** woaaah

 **ed die:** not cool richie

 **beverly hills:** look what uve done

 **beverly hills:** u made the angel sad!

 **farmboy:** apologize!!

 **benny:** no guys he really doesnt have to

 **trashman:** see! i dont have to!

 **tarshman:** haystack said it himself

**beverly hills:**

**trashman:** how can i feel the disappointment thru the phone

 **beverly hills:** its a gift

 **beverly hills:** now apologize

 **trashman:** fine, im sorry ben

 **trashman:** i didnt mean to be rude but i was

 **benny:** aw its alright richie!

 **denbruh:** ben is the purest one out of all of us and no i will not take criticism

 **farmboy:** you're right and you should say it

 **beverly hills:** ah 

**beverly hills:** thank u for reminding me of ur presence billiam

 **denbruh:** please dont tell me that nickname is gonna stick around

 **trashman:** it so is

 **beverly hills:** im waiting

 **beverly hills:** tell us why u hate creative writing so much

 **denbruh:** fine i will

 **denbruh:** the teacher is a dickhead

 **denbruh:** shes always telling me im doing it wrong

 **denbruh:** like excuse me brenda but i thought this was _creative_ writing???

 **ed die:** yeah okay point

 **ed die:** its like when we are doing lab experiments in chemistry and the teacher tells me to stop washing my hands

 **ed die:** oh im sorry mr walker but isnt washing ur hands one of the guidelines in the safety protocol

 **ed die:** spoiler alert! i read the whole manual and it is

 **ed die:** so no, u can in fact not tell me to stop washing my hands

 **ed die:** even if it has gone twenty minutes!

 **farmboy:**....

 **denbruh:**...

 **benny:** .....

 **ed die:** right guys?

 **trashman:** no eddie! its not the same

 **farmboy:** yeah you probably should take mr walkers advice

 **farmboy:** cause that much scrubbing cant be good for your skin

 **ed die:** how do u know i scrub

 **farmboy:** when do you not scrub?

 **ed die:** ....

 **ed die:** whatever

 **ed die:** i will not listen to any opinion of anyone who hasnt read the manual

 **satan:** Mike's right, you should really stop that.

 **ed die:** god damn it

 **ed die:** theres no way stan hasnt read the safety protocol

 **satan:** Exactly. Now phones down everyone.

 **satan:** I am not about to fail this class because of your texting.

 **benny:** im sorry stan

 **farmboy:** shit sorry

 **ed die:** right! sorry stanley

 **beverly hills:** lol i forgot that i was even in class

 **trashman:** whatever u dont control me

**satan:**

**trashman:** ugh fiiinee

 **trashman:** why is everyone so good at that?!?

 **denbruh:** im sorry stanley it wont happen again i promise

 **satan:** It's alright, just put down the phone.

 **satan:** I know creative writing isn't all that you had hoped for, but I'm positive that you will pass with flying colors.

 **denbruh:** thank u stan

 **satan:** No problem,

 **satan:** Billiam.

 **denbruh:** oh cmon!

**im bored >> kitty cat**

**9.12 am**

**im bored:** so we have arrived in hawkins now

 **kitty cat:** is it terrible?

 **kitty cat:** god i hope its terrible

 **im bored:** no it seems pretty alright actually

 **im bored:** but its a little uh...

 **kitty cat:** boring?

 **im bored:** yeah

 **kitty cat:** thank you jesus!!

 **im bored:** like the most interesting thing here is the pavement

 **kitty cat:** then you should come back to las vegas!

 **kitty cat:** you know how fast you get bored Marie

 **kitty cat:** i only want whats best for you

 **im bored:** no u dont kotku dont even try it

 **im bored:** ur just mad that i left u alone with dumb and dumber

 **kitty cat:** fine yes thats also part of it but seriously

 **kitty cat:** youre eighteen Marie! you couldve stayed here with us

 **kitty cat:** youre legally allowed to!

 **kitty cat:** you love the excitement of action too much to be stuck in a place like indiana

 **im bored:** i know

 **im bored:** but its whats best for my family right now

 **kitty cat:** i thought me, Boris and Theo were your family as well

 **kitty cat:** tho i cant figure out why you would ever want Theo in your family...

 **im bored:** u are my family kotku, all of u

 **im bored:** look ill get a job and visit as often as possible

 **im bored:** it wont be a lot cause u know i got to think of my brother and mom first

 **im bored:** but ill be there with u as soon as i can 

**kitty cat:** promise?

 **im bored:** promise

 **im bored:** i have to unpack my suff now

 **im bored:** and then ill go look for any open position around town

 **im bored:** do me a favor and keep the boys in line ok?

 **kitty cat:** of course 

**kitty cat:** Theo will regret the day he met me

 **im bored:** pretty sure he already does

 **im bored:** i gotta go, my brothers calling for me

 **im bored:** see u soon

 **kitty cat:** yeah

 **kitty cat:** see you soon

**trashman >> satan**

**9.23 am**

**trashman:** stanley what was all that about

 **satan:** Richie I have no idea what you're talking about.

 **trashman:** really?

 **trashman:** "oh billy im sure u will do fantastic. ur so great u cant do anything wrong"

 **satan:** That is not what I said.

 **satan:** And besides, I don't see how this is any of your business.

 **trashman:** phht please 

**trashman:** seeing as how obvious ur being its like everyones business at this point

 **satan:** It's the exact same as your crush on Eddie then?

 **trashman:** whaaat now ur the one talking crazy stanley

 **trashman:** i dont have a 

**trashman:** on eddie?????

 **trashman:** thats ridiculous

 **trashman:** i

 **trashman:** shut up stan

 **satan:** So we agree to never speak of this again?

 **trashman:** yes i would like that thanks

 **satan:** Okay. 

**satan:** Hey, Richie.

 **trashman:** what

 **satan:** It's Friday. Do you want to come over to mine or do you want to ask another loser?

 **trashman:** no its fine i think ill just go home today

 **satan:** No, but you said

 **trashman:** i know what i said stan

 **trashman:** but its really not a problem

 **trashman:** i dont wanna be a burden

 **satan:** You're never a burden Richie.

 **trashman:** still

 **trashman:** dads not gonna be home until its superlate so it should be ok

 **satan:** Mhm.

 **satan:** But like, call me if it ends up being not that.

 **trashman:** i will

 **trashman:**.....i lwove ywou stwanley

 **satan:** I can't stand you.

 **trashman:** well then grab a motherfucking chair

 **trashman:** cause ill be here for a loooong time

 **satan:** Good.

 **trashman:** how come uve been abnormally nice to me today?

 **satan:** What do you mean?

 **trashman:** u just seem nicer than usual thats all

 **satan:** I can stab you in the face if you want?

**vodka aunt >> soccer mom**

**1.38 pm**

**vodka aunt:** hey dingus

 **soccer mom:** why do u insist on calling me that

 **vodka aunt:** bc ur a dingus 

**vodka aunt:** duh

 **vodka aunt:** so who was that girl u were talking to

 **soccer mom:** oh um she was wondering if the open position here was still available 

**vodka aunt:** wait hold up

 **vodka aunt:** she wants to work in this shitty video store??

 **soccer mom:** apparently

 **soccer mom:** and seeing as shes our only applicant after having the sign up for _ages_

 **vodka aunt:** the sign has been up for a month 

**soccer mom:** as i said _ages_

 **soccer mom:** i think we need to hire her

 **vodka aunt:** ok cool

 **vodka aunt:** thats cool

 **soccer mom:** think u can handle the interview?

 **soccer mom:** i told her to come back tomorrow but ill be outta town so

 **vodka aunt:** yeah no for sure i can do that

 **soccer mom:** this is gonna be great i can feel it

**THE LOSERS CLUB**

**11.56 pm**

**trashman:** so hypothetically

 **trashman:** how would u guys react if i told u im adopted

 **ed die:** OMG RICHIE ARE U ADOPTED

 **beverly hills:** what the fuck man u cant just drop that on us 

**satan:** Richie are you kidding right now?

 **denbruh:** ur what now???!?

 **ed die:** Richard Tozier u better answer me right this instant!

 **benny:** are you okay rich?

 **farmboy:** what are you saying Richie? is this for real

 **trashman:** calm down 

**trashman:** i said hypothetically!

 **trashman:** but also yes im absolutely adopted 


	2. all about the hawkins ppl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be extremely focused on the hawkins ppl but like itll get more mixed once everyone get to know eachother  
> keyword for today; ROADTRIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames so far:
> 
> denbruh - Bill  
> trashman - Richie  
> ed die - Eddie  
> beverly hills - Beverly  
> benny - Ben  
> farmboy - Mike Hanlon  
> satan - Stanley Uris  
> im bored - Marie Snyder (original character)  
> kitty cat - Kotku  
> vodka aunt - Robin  
> soccer mom - Steve  
> mikehell - Mike Wheeler  
> bye-rs - Will  
> 11 - Eleven  
> madmax - Max  
> sinchair - Lucas  
> dusty bun - Dustin  
> cool dad - Nancy  
> dinasaur - Dina  
> im a stan - Stanley Barber  
> ordinary - Syd

**trashman >> mikehell**

**1.07 am**

**trashman:** mike

**trashman:** mike

**trashman:** michael

**mikehell:** wtf Richard

**mikehell:** its one in the morning

**trashman:** can i call u?

**mikehell:** my familys asleep

**mikehell:** cant it wait until the morning

**trashman:** not really no

**trashman:** mike if u dont pick up i swear i will spit in ur cereal next time im over 

**mikehell:** fine 

**mikehell:** god ur the worst cousin

**trashman:** i am not worse than boris

**mikehell:** bet

**THE PARTY**

**6.44 am**

**bye-rs:** god Pennsylvania sucks so bad

**11:** I think it seems nice

**11:** don't be such a deborah downster

**11:** see max? I did the thing!!

**madmax:** yeah no babe thats not

**madmax:** i mean thats great el

**11:** thank you maxie :)

**sinchair:** pffff maxie??

**madmax:** and what about it?

**sinchair:** nothing

**sinchair:** its an adorable nickname

**madmax:** thats what i thought

**dusty bun:** it cant be that bad will

**bye-rs:** yes it can!!

**bye-rs:** its another small town in the middle of nowhere 

**bye-rs:** i mean who has ever heard of brownsville

**madmax:** ive never heard of it

**dusty bun:** max stop enabling his negativity

**madmax:** no. 

**dusty bun:** alrighty then

**dusty bun:** but hey!

**dusty bun:** maybe the ppl will be better there

**bye-rs:** doubt it

**bye-rs:** people are absolute garbage everywhere

**mikehell:** big mood

**dusty bun:** why are u guys being so negative 

**bye-rs:** oh idk

**bye-rs:** it couldnt possibly be bc im in a shitty town away from my friends

**dusty bun:** ok i see what u did and thats fair

**sinchair:** yeah

**sinchair:** just cause u get to see ur awesome fucking girlfriend today

**madmax:** i wish i could see my awesome fucking girlfriend today

**11:** aww max you're the nicest

**sinchair:** are u sure ur talking abt the right max here el?

**sinchair:** unfriendly, threatening, kinda scary sometimes max?

**11:** mhm that's the one! <3

**madmax:** oh stop the sweet talking lucas

**sinchair:** that was sweet talk?

**madmax:** obviously

**11:** wait oh my god I got an idea

**11:** what if you all come to brownsville 

**madmax:** fuck yeah im so down

**sinchair:** sure

**dusty bun:** but im going to suzies...

**11:** okay so next weekend?

**bye-rs:** have u considerd that he may just not want to go here 

**bye-rs:** yk bc this place is horrible

**madmax:** chill out drama queen

**madmax:** i want to meet up with my girlfriend and u will _not_ ruin this for me william

**dusty bun:** yeah so

**dusty bun:** i think thatll work el

**11:** yay! :)

**sinchair:** ROADTRIP

**madmax:** ROADTRIP

**dusty bun:** ROADTRIP

**bye-rs:** well this should be fun

**dusty bun:** seriously man

**dusty bun:** stop with the s a r c a s m 

**mikehell:** theres only one problem u geniuses

**madmax:** and what would that be u wet towel of a person

**mikehell:** ur attempts at being hurtful are pitiful Maxine 

**madmax:** u know u cant call me that 

**bye-rs:** so whats this misfortunate detail that could ruin this roadtrip of urs

**dusty bun:** damn u really dont want us to come over do ya

**bye-rs:** its not that

**dustybun:** sure sounds like it

**mikehell:** u dont have anyone to drive u 

**sinchair:**....

**madmax:** FUCK

**dusty bun:** i could ask mom

**dusty bun:** i mean steve

**sinchair:** wow

**dusty bun:** shut up 

**bye-rs:** whats Steve supposed to do in Brownsville

**dusty bun:** idk he could bring robin?

**bye-rs:**

**mikehell:** but then who would manage the video shop 

**bye-rs:** yes thank u Mike!

**bye-rs:** who would manage the video shop??

**sinchair:** i mean to be fair they always have that weird dude

**sinchair:** bet hes not doing anything else

**madmax:** exactly! listen to sinclair 

**11:** that's sorta rude of you to assume lucas

**madmax:** yeah how dare u lucas

**sinchair:** i- 

**sinchair:** what

**dusty bun:** and besides 

**dusty bun:** steve told me they might be hiring this one girl so she could be able to work

**sinchair:** what girl?

**dusty bun:** think her names is mary or smt

**dusty bun:** her familys new in town

**bye-rs:** huh

**bye-rs:** i guess i can take some comfort in knowing im not the only one moving to a shitty town rn

**sinchair:** well ur not really 

**sinchair:** els there too

**bye-rs:** but shes not miserable about it!

**dusty bun:** and how do u know this new girl is

**bye-rs:** she moved to Hawkins, Indiana

**bye-rs:** doesnt get much worse

**dusty bun:** ah so that means

**bye-rs:** except for Brownsville

**dusty bun:** damn it will

**madmax:** so u gonna ask steve or not

**dusty bun:** sure

**dusty bun >> soccer mom**

**6.52 am**

**dusty bun:** what are u doing next weekend

**soccer mom:** oh actually i was going to do this thing

**soccer mom:** ive wanted to do it for a while and

**dusty bun:** wrong!

**dusty bun:** u and robin are driving the party to brownsville, pa

**soccer mom:** or i can do that

**soccer mom:** no problem

**dusty bun:** thanks steve ur the best

**soccer mom >> vodka aunt**

**6.53**

**soccer mom:** yo robin

**vodka aunt:** who are u and what have u done with steve

**soccer mom:** what

**vodka aunt:** dont think u can fool me imposter

**vodka aunt:** i know steve

**vodka aunt:** and he NEVER wakes up before lunch on weekends

**soccer mom:** oh ha ha very funny

**soccer mom:** i dont sleep for that long

**vodka aunt:** sure u dont buddy

**soccer mom:** im choosing to ignore that

**soccer mom:** in favor of not digging myself deeper into a fight i wont win anyways

**vodka aunt:** smart

**soccer mom:** yeah

**soccer mom:** it probably isnt a good argument when the only reason im awake is bc tommys snoring woke me up

**vodka aunt:** tommy? as in tommy hagan??

**soccer mom:** yup

**vodka aunt:** u went outta town to hang out with tommy fucking hagan?!??

**soccer mom:** noooo

**soccer mom:** carol is here too

**vodka aunt:** ur a mess harrington

**soccer mom:** look u know i usually wouldnt talk to them 

**soccer mom:** but theyre trying to do better

**soccer mom:** and after texting for a while ive realized that i kinda miss them

**vodka aunt:** uve been texting eachother?

**soccer mom:** only for a couple of months now

**vodka aunt:** fucking splendid

**soccer mom:** robin

**vodka aunt:** fine i wont juge

**vodka aunt:** as long as they make u happy

**vodka aunt:** but as soon as they slip up im going all in

**soccer mom:** if* they slip up

**soccer mom:** i really think they want to change 

**vodka aunt:** ill believe it when i see it

**vodka aunt:** so did u want smt or

**soccer mom:** im driving the kids to pennsylvania wanna come

**vodka aunt:** i thought dustin was visiting that suzie girl

**soccer mom:** yea im talking about next weekend

**vodka aunt:** ah i cant im sorry

**vodka aunt:** we are having my grandparents over for dinner

**vodka aunt:** but trust me i would much rather go with u

**soccer mom:** its okay robin

**vodka aunt:** maybe u could ask nancy

**vodka aunt:** she must me dying to see jonathan again

**soccer mom:** ur right! ill probably do that then

**soccer mom:** so

**soccer mom:** ready for the interveiw

**vodka aunt:** how hard can it be

**vodka aunt:** its basically just asking which movie is her favorite and then fill out some papers

**soccer mom:** yea we should really do things more thorough huh

**vodka aunt:** its a crappy video store from like the 80s steve

**soccer mom:** ur right who cares

**soccer mom:** well good luck anyhow

**vodka aunt:** whatever u dingus

**soccer mom >> cool dad**

**6.55 am**

**soccer mom:** nancy dont u miss jonathan

**cool dad:** i do 

**cool dad:** what is this about

**soccer mom:** wanna drive to brownsville with me next friday?

**cool dad:** i guess 

**cool dad:** wait why are u going there

**soccer mom:** uuhhhh

**cool dad:** steve

**cool dad:** are u taking the party there

**soccer mom:** uuuuuuhhhhhh

**cool dad:** have they even asked their parents if they can go?

**soccer mom:** uhh...no?

**cool dad:** lmao then im absolutely in

**cool dad:** lets fucking do this

**soccer mom >> dusty bun**

**6.58 am**

**soccer mom:** slight alteration

**soccer mom:** im still driving but nancys joining instead of robin

**THE PARTY**

**6.58**

**dusty bun:** steve can drive us but nancy is coming with

**madmax:** yesss ROADTRIP

**sinchair:** ROADTRIP

**dusty bun:** ROADTRIP

**bye-rs:** sigh

**madmax >> 11**

**7.00 am**

**madmax:** so what is there actually to do in brownsville

**11:** from what I understand; not a lot 

**11:** but I'm sure we can all figure something out

**madmax:** ur just a ray of sunlight arent u

**11:** sooo ive looked around a bit and theres this kind of nice park here

**11:** and a bowling alley, that should be fun

**11:** maybe we could go on a picnic and then top it of with a round or two?

**madmax:** yeah sure but im not convinced the guys will want to go on a picnic

**11:** no silly 

**11:** I meant just the two of us

**madmax:** like a date?

**11:** yes...

**madmax:** i would love that

**11:** can't wait! <3

**madmax:** <3

**mikehell >> cool dad**

**9.13 am**

**mikehell:** hey nancy

**mikehell:** ive got a weird question i gotta ask

**cool dad:** oooh weird questions are my favorite kind

**cool dad:** ask away

**mikehell:** do u remember the day i was born

**mikehell:** like do u remember mom being rushed to the hospital and stuff

**cool dad:** ok not the sort of weird i was expecting 

**cool dad:** cant say that i do mike

**cool dad:** but i was only two years old at the time

**cool dad:** i only know what ive been told

**mikehell:** and what is that

**cool dad:** probably the same they have told u

**cool dad:** aunt maggie and her husband were visiting when both moms and maggies water broke

**cool dad:** and they had to drive to the nearest hospital bc the ambulance would take too long

**cool dad:** and thats about it

**mikehell:** but dont u find that story kinda strange?

**cool dad:** i think its a strange coincidence but other than that no

**mikehell:** yeah

**mikehell:** coincidence

**cool dad:** uve never asked abt this before

**cool dad:** whats gotten into u mike

**mikehell:** nothing

**mikehell:** forget i asked

**cool dad:**

**cool dad:**

**cool dad:** how the fuck am i supposed to do that now??!??

**cool dad:** mike!

**vodka aunt >> im bored**

**12.47 pm**

**vodka aunt:** yeah so the agreed upon hours are from four pm to seven pm on weekdays 

**vodka aunt:** and six pm to ten pm on weekends

**vodka aunt:** but we mostly take turn on whos working weekends cause like 

**vodka aunt:** its the weekend 

**vodka aunt:** but fr me and steve barely ever come in on time

**vodka aunt:** and sometimes we leave early on saturdays

**vodka aunt:** cause like who even buys movies anymore

**im bored:** totally 

**im bored:** ill have no problem covering the weekend shifts tho 

**vodka aunt:** oh 

**vodka aunt:** u dont want to go out with ur friends?

**vodka aunt:** wait sorry that was crazy impolite

**im bored:** nah dont stress it

**im bored:** all my friends live in las vegas

**vodka aunt:** is that where u moved from

**im bored:** ya

**vodka aunt:** yea obviously 

**vodka aunt:** looking at the context clues that makes total sense

**vodka aunt >> soccer mom**

**12.49 pm**

**vodka aunt:** steve i have a problem

**vodka aunt:** marie is so gorgeous im loosing all my natural charm

**vodka aunt:** i cant talk to her without making a fool out of myself

**soccer mom:** lol what natural charm

**vodka aunt:** steve thats not helping!!!

**im bored >> vodka aunt**

**1.02 pm**

**im bored:** ok but ive been wondering

**im bored:** why is ur user vodka aunt 

**vodka aunt:** oh uh steve is friends with a bunch of children and he acts like a total soccer mom around them

**im bored:** hes...friends with children?

**vodka aunt:** oh no god i get how that sounds

**vodka aunt:** theyre like 16

**im bored:** thats a relief 

**vodka aunt:** yea

**vodka aunt:** and so since im a friend of steve i get the roll of the aunt

**vodka aunt:** but like im defiantly not the wine type

**vodka aunt:** and therefore...vodka

**vodka aunt:** we also have a wine uncle and a cool dad

**im bored:** tight

**im bored:** and uh thanks for the job and stuff

**vodka aunt:** of course

**vodka aunt:** ur favorite movie is high school musical 2

**vodka aunt:** how could i not give it to u

**im bored:** yeah i reallyyy dont watch enough movies to work in a video store lmao

**im bored:** i should probably get on that sometime

**im bored:** what do u recommend? 

**vodka aunt:** me? uh

**vodka aunt:** probably children of paradise

**vodka aunt:** or kill your darlings, thats a good one

**im bored:** alright thanks for the tips

**im bored:** ill see u around robin

**vodka aunt:** yeahuh see u!

**vodka aunt >> soccer mom**

**1.10 pm**

**vodka aunt:** god i hope she likes girls

**soccer mom:** she obviously does 

**soccer mom:** if u think shes flirting then i say go for it

**vodka aunt:** but i cant be sure!

**vodka aunt:** what if she doesnt like girls and ive just been telling myself she does and then ill be humiliated

**soccer mom:** robin

**soccer mom:** she has a tattoo of sappho on her forearm 

**soccer mom:** i saw it when she took off her leather jacket inside the store

**vodka aunt:** maybe she doesnt know its sappho

**soccer mom:** did u not see my text?? _leather jacket_

**soccer mom:** and a septum

**soccer mom:** and a pixie cut with an undercut for fucks sake!

**vodka aunt:** i realize what ur trying to do here steve

**vodka aunt:** but i hope u understand how hurtful it is for the community when people keep putting every sexuality in a box with certain stereotypes to uphold and model themselves after

**soccer mom:**

**soccer mom:** she has an eyebrow slit

**vodka aunt:** oh my god shes a lesbian!!

**bye-rs >> mikehell**

**4.33 pm**

**bye-rs:** is everything alright mike?

**mikehell:** i could ask u the same thing

**bye-rs:** dont avoid my question

**bye-rs:** uve been almost completely quiet all day 

**bye-rs:** u didnt even protest when dustin told us nancys going on the roadtrip

**mikehell:** thats because i dont care 

**mikehell:** the roadtrip is not that important to me

**bye-rs:** seeing me and el isnt important to u?

**mikehell:** of course it is

**mikehell:** its just not the most important thing going on right now

**mikehell:** i havent told nancy yet

**mikehell:** i was going to but i chickened out

**bye-rs:** ok ur starting to make me real worried mike

**mikehell:** yk my cousin richie?

**bye-rs:** the loud one right?

**mikehell:** correct

**mikehell:** it turns out that he may not be my cousin

**bye-rs:** what else would he be

**mikehell:** my brother

**bye-rs:** ur what now?

**mikehell:** apparently he came home yesterday and his mom was drunk

**mikehell:** well his not-mom ig 

**mikehell:** so he tried sneaking by unnoticed cause it was sorta late

**mikehell:** but she caught him and started yelling

**mikehell:** but like i wont go into detail about all of it cause its not my place

**mikehell:** but afterwards she just went to lay down on the couch and whispered

**mikehell:** "why did i ever take u off karens hands. ur her kid u should be her problem" 

**mikehell:** and then she fell asleep again

**bye-rs:** god i feel so bad for richie

**mikehell:** yeah he called me in the middle of the night and told me all of it

**bye-rs:** so do u think she was telling the truth

**mikehell:** i think so

**mikehell:** i dont know 

**bye-rs:** whatever u decide im happy u felt u could talk to me about it

**mikehell:** sure thing

**mikehell:** so are u gonna tell me why u dont want us to come over

**bye-rs:** mike

**mikehell:** u dont have to

**mikehell:** but just know that u can

**bye-rs:** im scared

**mikehell:** dont be

**mikehell:** im sure u will fit in in no time

**bye-rs:** no thats not it

**bye-rs:** look, i miss u guys so fucking much

**mikehell:** we miss u too! which is why we want to come over

**bye-rs:** i get that its just that ill get super emotional if i see u again

**bye-rs:** and ever since all that stuff with the upside down started ive been feeling so helpless

**bye-rs:** cause like as soon as something went wrong in the slightest i always needed someone to get me on my feet agin

**bye-rs:** and im sick of it

**mikehell:** ur sick of showing vulnerability?

**bye-rs:** im sick of _being_ vulnerable! im tired of looking weak

**bye-rs:** and that thats exactly whatll happen if u guys visit

**mikehell:** well i dont think the party is giving up on this one

**bye-rs:** i know

**mikehell:** not sure if thisll help but

**mikehell:** i always thought u were the strongest person i knew

**mikehell:** still do

**NOT STONERS**

**6.25 pm**

**dinasaur:** did u guys walk by the lewis' old house today?

**im a stan:** no i was too busy getting h

**im a stan:** hand sanitizer

**im a stan:** yep thats what i was getting

**ordinary:** no i didnt dina

**ordinary:** what happened

**dinasaur:** someones moved in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u read "wtf richard" like the vine ur my new favorite person
> 
> lmao ive written brownsville so many times now it doesnt even sound real anymore
> 
> in this fic the it/st kids are like 16 but nancy and them are still 18 so thats why she said she was two when mike was born
> 
> wine type = older women (usually) that sip wine throughout the night, and sometimes post on social media about it. their posts are abnormally sincere, with comments made by other wine ppl
> 
> vodka type = the loud, usually inebriated and funnest member of your family. usually they take the younger members of the family under their slightly uncoordinated wing and brings them on spontaneous, and slightly dangerous, adventures


	3. black lives matter !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> idk if this is necessary but i feel like i should point it out in advance, this chapter mentions a panic attack and racist actions  
> so if u dont feel comfortable reading this u can skip it cause it doesnt have anything to do with the general plot, ur wellbeing comes first <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been feeling like shit lately so this is sorta a vent or whatever so im gonna try to update another more "humorous" chapter this week
> 
> usernames so far:
> 
> denbruh - Bill  
> trashman - Richie  
> ed die - Eddie  
> beverly hills - Beverly  
> benny - Ben  
> farmboy - Mike Hanlon  
> satan - Stanley Uris  
> im bored - Marie Snyder (original character)  
> kitty cat - Kotku  
> vodka aunt - Robin  
> soccer mom - Steve  
> mikehell - Mike Wheeler  
> bye-rs - Will  
> 11 - Eleven  
> madmax - Max  
> sinchair - Lucas  
> dusty bun - Dustin  
> cool dad - Nancy  
> dinasaur - Dina  
> im a stan - Stanley Barber  
> ordinary - Syd  
> not washington - Georgie

**THE LOSERS CLUB**

**8.11 pm**

**trashman:** its saturday! 

**trashman:** yall hoes know what that means 

**beverly hills:** movie night at bills!!

 **trashman:** hell yeah it is

 **satan:** The fact that Beverly answered when Richie said "hoes", 

**satan:** That's some legend shit right there.

 **ed die:** stan speaks the truth and only the truth

 **farmboy:** they really do tho

 **denbruh:** well

 **beverly hills:** no no no

 **beverly hills:** thats a bad well whats wrong

 **denbruh:** mom and dad are still going out 

**denbruh:** but georgies friend got sick so hes staying home

 **trashman:** aw man

 **trashman:** why do kids have to suck so bad

 **denbruh:** i could ask him to go to bed early?

 **denbruh:** but hes a little shit so he probably wont listen

 **satan:** How old is Georgie again?

 **denbruh:** 10

 **satan:** Ah, he's old enough to watch horror movies.

 **denbruh:** no hes not stanley!

 **beverly hills:** damn stan 

**beverly hills:** where did ur moral compass go suddenly

 **farmboy:** out the window apparently

 **satan:** Seriously guys, I bet Georgie would love to watch some movies with us.

 **satan:** We'll probably have a higher success rate if Richie asks him.

 **satan:** You know, because he's his favorite. 

**denbruh:** no

 **denbruh:** richie is so totally not his favorite

 **satan:** He totally is though.

 **satan:** Especially since Richie taught him how to swear.

 **denbruh:** HE DID WHAT

 **denbruh:** RICHARD YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD

 **trashman:** why did u have to say that stan??

 **satan:** I found it amusing. 

**trashman:** well u wont find it amusing when im killing u once i get to bills

 **satan:** Try your best, Tozier. 

**ed die:** could we maybe get back to the task at hand?

 **denbruh:** fine ill ask georgie if everyones okay with it

 **denbruh:** except for stan and richie they dont get a vote anymore

 **trashman:** rude

 **beverly hills:** u already know im down

 **ed die:** sure thing, georgie is adorable

 **farmboy:** i don't feel good about ruining his innocence 

**beverly hills:**....buuuut?

 **farmboy:** i kind of value movie night more

 **satan:** Yes! Only Ben left.

 **satan:** Ben?

 **benny:** oh sorry

 **benny:** i was taking a nap

 **beverly hills:** is everything all right ben?

 **benny:** yes absolutely 

**benny:** thank u beverly 

**beverly hills:** of course ben

 **beverly hills:** but also

 **beverly hills:** FUCK YES MOVIE NIGHT IS ON BOIIIIS AND STANLEY

 **ed die:** ill get the drinks!

 **trashman:** nothing without bubbles is allowed!!

 **farmboy:** i can get the snacks

 **trashman:** if u forget the gummy bears ill never speak to u again!!

 **denbruh:** ill provide the house

 **trashman:** i have dibs on the left side of the couch!!

 **beverly hills:** ill bring ben

 **trashman:** love that

 **benny:** ill bring bev

 **trashman:** smoke buddy!! smoke buddy!!

 **ed die:** that stuff will kill u richie

 **trashman:** whatever

 **trashman:** ill bring the movies!!

 **denbruh:** NO

 **beverly hills:** NO

 **farmboy:** NO

 **benny:** NO

 **ed die:** NO

 **satan:** No.

 **ed die:** i will bring the movies

 **trashman:** but

 **ed die:** i am going to bring the movies richie

 **trashman:** okay but if u forget heathers i will cry

 **ed die:** cry?

 **trashman:** i mean punch u

 **trashman:** damn autocorrect 

**ed die:** those words look nothing alike

 **trashman:** OK NOW WE ARE LETTING THIS GO SEE YALL AT NINE!!! MWAH KISS KISS MY FRIENDS

**satan:**

**satan:** I'll just bring my sparkling personality then.

**denbruh >> not washington**

**8.16 pm**

**denbruh:** so is it ok if we still have movie night if u get to come?

 **not washington:** ....will richie be there

 **denbruh:** yeah

 **not washington:** then fuck yes that guy is hella cool

 **denbruh:** god im going to kill him

**beverly hills >> benny**

**8.20 pm**

**beverly hills:** im coming to urs around 8.40 and then we can go to bills together

 **beverly hills:** if thats okay?

 **benny:** that would be great

 **benny:** i gotta take a shower anyways

 **benny:** i was going to before but then i fell asleep so

 **beverly hills:** yeah u told us

 **beverly hills:** are u sure everything is well?

 **benny:** yes i am fine

 **beverly hills:** ok

 **beverly hills:** so 8.40 then

 **benny:** 8.40

**ed die >> trashman**

**8.54 pm**

**ed die:** i got heathers and i am almost there

 **trashman:** how very!!!

 **ed die:** god ur such a nerd

 **trashman:** ik u love it really eds

 **ed die:** dont call me that asshole

 **trashman:** sure eds

 **ed die:** i am throwing heathers in the trash

 **trashman:** NOOOO! im sorry _eddie_

 **ed die:** thats better 

**beverly hills >> farmboy**

**9.32 pm**

**beverly hills:** where are u man everyones here

 **beverly hills:** movie night is supposed to be on already

 **farmboy:** i'm sorry bev

 **farmboy:** could you maybe tell the others i'm not coming?

 **beverly hills:** why not

 **farmboy:** just tell them?

 **beverly hills:** mike what happened

 **beverly hills:** is it ur granddad

 **farmboy:** no uh it's not that

 **farmboy:** i was walking to the store and there was a couple of cops there

 **farmboy:** they were standing by their car, talking or something

 **farmboy:** but as soon as i got close they stopped and started sorta

 **farmboy:** staring at me?

 **beverly hills:** mike please be honest with me..did they hurt u?

 **farmboy:** no...

 **farmboy:** but i was really afraid that they were going to

 **farmboy:** the closer i got to the store the sharper their stares got

 **farmboy:** i think one even reached for his baton

 **beverly hills:** are u safe now?

 **farmboy:** yes? i didn't go into the store i had to walk by it

 **farmboy:** it took all my willpower not to run as soon as i saw what the cops were doing

 **farmboy:** i could feel my hands starting to shake and i couldn't form a single thought

 **farmboy:** beverly i was horrified

 **farmboy:** i turned the corner as soon as i could and i just dropped to the ground

 **farmboy:** i couldn't feel myself breathing, i didn't even realize how much time had gone by until you texted me

 **beverly hills:** oh god im so sorry u had to go through that mike

 **farmboy:** yeah...so i'm going home now okay?

 **beverly hills:** no

 **farmboy:** no?

 **beverly hills:** look i wont pretend that i understand what u were going through

 **beverly hills:** but i know that me and the losers care about u

 **beverly hills:** and thats why ur still going to movie night

 **beverly hills:** cause i cant let u go through this alone with a good conscious 

**beverly hills:** we handle everything together, and that includes this as well

 **farmboy:** ok bev

 **beverly hills:** are u still in the alley?

 **farmboy:** i am

 **beverly hills:** are u going to be able to be there for a few more minutes?

 **farmboy:** i suppose

 **beverly hills:** good

 **beverly hills:** ill be there to pick u up shortly

 **farmboy:** thanks

 **beverly hills:** of course mike

 **beverly hills:** i love u

 **beverly hills:** we all do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt really want to get political in this fic but i felt this was important. i personally live in sweden but i want to remind my american ppl to stay safe cause it would kill me if u got hurt or wouldnt be with us to see the fair and peaceful future world all of us are trying to build together. <3333


	4. its britney bitch, and im back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stan b is an idiot, sydney been knew and dina might or might not want to get high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames so far:
> 
> denbruh - Bill  
> trashman - Richie  
> ed die - Eddie  
> beverly hills - Beverly  
> benny - Ben  
> farmboy - Mike Hanlon  
> satan - Stanley Uris  
> im bored - Marie Snyder (original character)  
> kitty cat - Kotku  
> vodka aunt - Robin  
> soccer mom - Steve  
> mikehell - Mike Wheeler  
> bye-rs - Will  
> 11 - Eleven  
> madmax - Max  
> sinchair - Lucas  
> dusty bun - Dustin  
> cool dad - Nancy  
> dinasaur - Dina  
> im a stan - Stanley Barber  
> ordinary - Syd  
> not washington - Georgie

**NOT STONERS**

**6.09 pm**

**im a stan:** hey guys

**im a stan:** guys 

**im a stan:** guys!!

**ordinary:** what stanley

**im a stan:** i met the new family!

**dinasaur:** seriously?

**dinasaur:** the one in the lewis' house?

**im a stan:** which else could i be talking about

**ordinary:** and what stupid thing did u do to make that happen

**im a stan:** nothing!

**im a stan:** i fell off my bike...

**ordinary:** of course u did

**im a stan:** but it was an accident

**dinasaur:** that does not make it better stan

**ordinary:** yeah that could almost be classified as pathetic 

**dinasaur:** syd dont u think u couldve worded that better

**im a stan:** aw thank u dina

**dinasaur:** sure thing stan

**dinasaur:** cause just bc ur right doesnt mean u get to be rude about it

**im a stan:** ok not so much "aw" anymore but till thank u dina

**ordinary:** wait stan dont u have a car

**im a stan:** yeah u know i do

**im a stan:** u tried to convince me to let u drive it once

**im a stan:** remember??

**dinasaur:** u did what now? syd u dont even have a license 

**im a stan:** hah i knew it!

**ordinary:** whaaat nooo i totally do

**dinasaur:** sure jan

**ordinary:** whatever thats besides the point!

**ordinary:** stanley!

**im a stan:** sydney!

**dinasaur:** god ur names are really similar 

**dinasaur:** its making my eyes hurt

**im a stan:** urs and syds usernames both have the word dina in them

**dinasaur:** oh jesus

**dinasaur:** nonono i cant unsee it

**dinasaur:** my eyes!! mY EYES

**ordinary:** stan if u have a car why were u riding ur bike

**im a stan:** my dad is home

**ordinary:** ah u wanna come over?

**im a stan:** yes pls

**dinasaur:** but wait i dont get it

**dinasaur:** how does u falling off ur bike turn into u meeting the new ppl

**ordinary:** thats just what he does

**ordinary:** ive learned not to question it

**im a stan:** i fell in front of their house

**dinasaur:** but u said it was an accident

**im a stan:** and it was!

**im a stan:** sorta

**ordinary:** did u intentionally get hurt just so that u wouldnt have to start a natural conversation??

**ordinary:** thats a mood

**dinasaur:** u two need therapy 

**ordinary:** duh

**im a stan:** we been knew

**dinasaur:** okay but how do u sorta do something on accident

**im a stan:** i fell on purpose but overreacted once i saw the opportunity arise 

**dinasaur:** opportunity?

**im a stan:** yeah the mother saw me fall and came to check on me

**im a stan:** her name is joyce

**im a stan:** shes really nice

**dinasaur:** did u talk to her kids

**ordinary:** shes got kids too?

**dinasaur:** yeah

**dinasaur:** three i think

**im a stan:** i didnt get to talk to them

**im a stan:** but one of them waved and smiled at me

**im a stan:** and another did that the office face

**im a stan:** yk the one jim halpert does

**dinasaur:** and the third one?

**im a stan:** he laughed when i fell

**ordinary:** i like him already

**ordinary:** so are u coming over?

**im a stan:** yep ill be there in a sec

**ordinary:** do u wanna come as well dina?

**dinasaur:** depends 

**dinasaur:** are u gonna smoke

**ordinary:** depends

**ordinary:** whats the right answer

**im a stan:** yes

**ordinary:** stanley!

**ordinary:** are u already high

**im a stan:** depends

**im a stan:**

**ordinary:** on what?

**im a stan:** oh i forgot what i was gonna say

**ordinary:** so thats a yes then

**ordinary:** hold on were u high when u met that joyce lady?

**im a stan:** nooooo

**im a stan:** oooot as much as i couldve been

**dinasaur:** im absolutely coming over now

**dinasaur:** if only to see to it that u dont do anything stupid

**ordinary:** ur no better than us dina

**im a stan:** yeah she is

**ordinary:** yeah she is

**bye-rs >> 11**

**6.42 pm**

**bye-rs:** el where the hell did u go

**11:** I'm walking through town :)

**bye-rs:** why

**bye-rs:** theres nothing to do

**11:** I'm sure we can find something eventually 

**11:** and we're starting school in two days

**11:** that should be fun

**bye-rs:** god ur insufferable

**bye-rs:** why cant u realize that this will be shit

**bye-rs:** just like hawkins was

**bye-rs:** and just like the rest of everything in our lives will ever be

**11:** okay Will

**11:** could you maybe tell Ms. Byers that I will be out for a bit longer?

**bye-rs:** yeah whatever

**madmax >> bye-rs**

**7.13 pm**

**madmax:** what the fuck is wrong with u byers

**bye-rs:** u want a list or?

**madmax:** alright lets start over

**madmax:** hello my name is max mayfield

**madmax:** u made eleven sad

**madmax:** prepare to die

**bye-rs:** nice the princess bride reference

**madmax:** yes im awesome

**madmax:** now 

**madmax:** WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH U BYERS

**madmax:** (specifically about this, not in general) 

**bye-rs:** idk why shes sad ok

**bye-rs:** and why do u talk about these things together

**madmax:** cause we are in a relationship

**bye-rs:** gross

**madmax:**

**bye-rs:** i mean cute

**bye-rs:** wait no i dont im not lucas im not afraid of u

**bye-rs:** i mean gross

**madmax:** why are u being like this 

**madmax:** first dustin and now eleven?

**madmax:** i wouldve stopped u already....

**madmax:** if there wasnt a chance that u would go all depresso-demon on mike too

**bye-rs:** look i just wanted to show them that their entire compulsory ideology on this entire moving issue is flawed

**bye-rs:** and that their fundamentally positive outlook on life is trivial so that theyll understand why their beliefs are garbage

**bye-rs:** which will make them start crying themselves to sleep like everyone else

**bye-rs:** im not a monster!

**madmax:** apologize to her

**bye-rs:** fine

**bye-rs:** but only bc i have to live with her and i wont be able to stand her moping

**madmax:** yeah

**madmax:** thats why

**bye-rs:** nobody likes a sarcastic little shit max

**madmax:** ironic

**bye-rs:** shut up

**im a stan >> satan**

**10.00 pm**

**im a stan:** yoooo favorite cousin!!

**satan:** I am your only cousin.

**im a stan:** so i have a question

**satan:** North is the "up" on the map.

**im a stan:** yeah no i know that

**im a stan:** now

**satan:** What did you want then?

**im a stan:** i just miss u

**im a stan:** is it all of a sudden illegal to miss ur favorite cousin

**satan:** Once again; your only cousin.

**im a stan:** oooh i know how to solve it

**satan:** Oh, boy.

**im a stan:** u could come visit

**im a stan:** and u can bring ur weird little friends!

**satan:** I'm listening.

**NOT STONERS**

**11.36 pm**

**dinasaur:** ok i cant take this shit anymore

_**dinasaur** has set the nickname of **dinasaur** to **babie energy**_

**ordinary:** really?

**babie energy:** did i lie tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will byers is my spirit animal and max is my lesbian icon
> 
> so im not very good at answering comments bc anxiety yk but just know that i really appreciate all the kudos and comments! <33


End file.
